maxandshredfandomcom-20200214-history
The Switch Jolly Mambo Varial
The Switch Jolly Mambo Varial is the fourteenth episode of the first season of Max & Shred. It aired on November 17, 2014 in the United States and March 17, 2015 in Canada. Plot Shred and Howie are trying to end world hunger with green peanut paste. One teaspoon had 20,000 calories. But then, Abby comes and says she needs the kitchen to make brownies for her “Fashion Friends” club, where they would give fashion tips to anyone who needed it. Shred and Abby begin to argue over who needed the kitchen more. Max comes in and Howie says that if they got along, they could save the world. Diane tells Lloyd to clean the pool. Shred and Abby are still arguing and they say that their lives are hard, and they decide to trade lives, starting tomorrow. Loser would have to help Lloyd clean the pool, which was covered with a scum that moved on its own. Max has to watch Shred to see that he doesn't cheat and Howie has to watch Abby. Shred makes a schedule that would help him do everything Abby does, but very efficient. Meanwhile, Howie and Max bet that whoever won would get a steak dinner. Shred is doing awesome at being Abby, but Abby isn't. Howie finds Abby in the kitchen, who was overconfident because she was making an invention. Her "invention" was a blender strapped to a scooter. Shred sees this and begins to laugh. Abby starts having doubts about winning this contest. Max finds Abby sleeping. She says that she's been having nightmares about pool cleaning. Abby begs Max for some advice, and Max says that Shred would make an invention that would help people. Meanwhile, Shred begins making Mr. P do all Abby's stuff. But then, Shred finds out that the Fashion Friends launch was that night and he didn't know anything about fashion. Max tells Shred that he should do this with Science. Then, Abby makes an invention that would preserve food for years. She puts a sausage in her invention and it works. Abby doesn't test her invention because she didn't have time. At the Fashion Friends launch, Shred makes an invention where it would scan people and tell them their ideal outfit. He tries it on a girl named Jenna, but the result is "poncho." During the launch, Abby comes in with her invention. She tests it, but the invention ends up exploding because she didn't test it over and over again, like Shred would. Max goes through and the invention says that his ideal outfit was "panda suit." Shred and Abby decide that they were both good and they go to clean the pool together, but then, Lloyd runs in, having tried to get the slime with a baseball bat, but the slime stole it. They all run away. Max and Howie both get their steak and they feed their leftovers to the slime. Quotes Trivia Goofs References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1